Meeting of Two Kings II
by TolkienScribe
Summary: Thranduil decides to stop by Rohan before making his final journey; his voyage across the Sea. And he intends to make it worthwhile. Evil light-hearted plot on Thranduil's side. Humorous one-shot. Complete. Continuation of Meeting of Two Kings. Part of Green Leaves Universe. Please read and review. :)


**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.

**This is not romance. Please respect this viewpoint.**

**Enjoy!**

All of my stories are interconnected but you do not need to read one to understand the other.

**Explanation:**

I am going to hide in my blanket as I explain myself here.

So… somebody in July 2014 asked me to write this as a gift to her. A guest by the name of Susanne. But at the time my studies were picking up and when that happens, my stories pretty much turn to auto until I finally get some time to myself and have some inspiration juices flowing to write any new plots. This month is that time for me. I write plotlines and then finish them throughout the year.

So to that dear, dear reader who asked this of me, I humbly apologize whenever you come back and read this. I hope this is everything you expected and hopefully even more.

You could say this leads to the story "Beyond the Sea". It will make much more sense if you had read "Meeting of Two Kings", although please note that is an older piece of work so it may seem different.

**~S~**

**Meeting of Two Kings II**

_Ithilien Forest,_

_Fourth Age,_

"I was hoping you would stay longer." Legolas said, walking side by side with his father. The birds chirped in the trees above them, the sunlight breaking into rays as it streamed down on the forest floor.

"I cannot, even if I wanted to." Thranduil said. "I have to back to Eryn Lasgalen and see to it if the rest of my people are ready to travel with me."

"And none of them want to stay?"

"The ones that did are now with you." Thranduil said, smiling softly at his son. They stopped and faced each other. "You are strong. You are ready."

"I will not take your place as king. I will not."

"I know. And I will end the kingship with me. You will remain a Prince and a Lord here. The King of Eryn Lasgalen, however, will travel to the West."

"Will you give my love to my mother?"

"I will give your love to your betrothed even," Thranduil answered. "And if you have any letters to deliver, I will gladly be the messenger."

"Fion said he will join you later. He will travel directly to the Grey Havens, and wait for you there when the time comes to pass over the Sea."

"Aye, he told me. I will expect him there then."

"What think you of the Race of Men?"

Thranduil sighed.

"I do not know what I think." Thranduil said. "Some here are very strong, able and their hearts are in the right places, but some that I have met seem to me eager for power, wealth and fame. And if these ever take what they desire, then they will bring ruin."

"There is goodness in the Race of Men." Legolas said firmly. Thranduil smiled and said nothing. Both of them resumed their walk.

"You have great faith in the Second born."

"I do!"

"And then I will place my faith in them also. But remember, we are tied to Arda Marred, and they are not. What destruction they will do here is eventually connected to us, while they leave it after death to world we do not know."

"You are still having doubts."

"Doubts that I do not know how to soften," Thranduil agreed. "But as I have said, I trust your judgment. You were never one to speak from your heart than your head in things like these. But enough heavy talk! I hear from the cooks in the Kitchens you intend to keep a merry feast tonight!"

"Of course, you are leaving tomorrow, father." Legolas said. "If I had not, our people would have sulked!"

"Sulked!" Thranduil laughed. "Why, if you had not, I would have had a difficult time finding the reins of my horse tomorrow morn! They would never allow me to leave!"

When evening came, there was a large feast set upon long tables and benches out in the open air. Fires were lit in between the tables to bring warmth. Music played in the corner of the clearing and some of the Elves were gaming in a neighbouring clearing. Thranduil had to change seats from time to time, as many of the Elves demanded to sit with the presence of their king. The food was roasted venison, dripping in gravy and leaf crushing, the fragrance wafting in the air and making everyone's mouths water.

In the morning, soon after dawn broke, the horses were ready in the courtyard. Legolas and Thranduil wandered aimlessly side by side, both of them quiet and enjoying the company instead.

"It is time." Thranduil said finally.

"Fair journey, then, father." Legolas said, stopping and embracing his father.

"And may you always know peace beneath these trees." Thranduil answered.

The quiet, tearful moment was broken when two Elves dropped to the forest floor, each of them grinning as they threw their arms around Legolas after Thranduil released him.

"And be nice to your guests." One said to Legolas.

"And do not talk to strangers." The other said.

"And always wear your clothes in front of others." The first one added.

"Can't you take these two with you?" Legolas said tiredly, as the two Rangers laughed.

"I wouldn't want to part them of your company." Thranduil answered, grinning to himself. "They seem to like you."

"See, the King thinks we are completely suitable here." The first Ranger said.

"Why thank you, Sire!"

The two Rangers bowed, and Legolas, being enveloped in their arms, had to bow with them. They swiftly straightened, Legolas looking exasperated.

"Callon, Nimon, flee before I decide the both of you are in desperate need of missions with the other Men in the far corners of the Kingdom!"

"That is not very nice." Nimon said, screwing his forehead in thought. The other one turned to the King, who was amused as he watched the exchange, and said flippantly.

"As much as we enjoy your company, good King, we are needed elsewhere, before this irate Lord of ours decides on cruel notions." The pair bowed again, and again, Legolas was pulled into the bow.

"They mean well." Thranduil said, chuckling when the two Rangers scrambled away, laughing amongst themselves. Legolas huffed but softened. "They are good friends of mine."

"You will have loyalties from our people as well as from the Elves here coming from both Lórien and Imladris."

"You are worried," Legolas said dryly. "Do not worry. I will be fine here, even with them."

"I never worry." Thranduil said defensively. Legolas snorted.

"Right."

When Thranduil had mounted his horse, his faithful advisor by his side on his own gelding, Legolas pressed his hand on the side of his father's horse and looked up.

"Safe travels," Legolas said, nodding before stepping back.

"Look after him, Thorontur. Make sure he does not get into any trouble." He called to the advisor.

"Do not I always?" He returned. Thranduil, by any means, was NOT amused by the interaction.

"A king needs no nanny." Thranduil said with all the kingly power he could muster. It fell apart when Thorontur merely quirked a smile.

"Come on," Thorontur said. "The sooner we reach Grey Havens, the happier I will be and all the freer when I am done with you."

After the farewells, the company lined up and they rode out, Legolas raising his hand in farewell.

At the first night, Thranduil felt restless. The Sea called to him relentlessly, making it more difficult for him to find any rest, but with it he felt this urge for some relaxation. A King in name, but a king with regards to a kingdom he was not any longer. He felt younger, more carefree.

"Let us take a little detour from our ordinary route." Thranduil said to Thorontur. The pair stood outside, in between their neighbouring tents to enjoy the frigid night air. Thorontur glanced at him in his surprise.

"Detour? Whatever for?"

"This is going to be the last journey I will undertake. Well, second last to be more exact, but at the least I would like to take a 'look about' Arda-"

Thorontur folded his arms and stared at him.

"Let us go back to Rohan."

"Rohan!" Thorontur actually guffawed. "I see where this is going. Absolutely not! You will not torture that boy anymore-"

"Torture? Why, I did not even lay a single hand on him. But that is a very good idea. In fact, it makes all the more reason for us to go to Edoras."

"You said Rohan."

"And now I say Edoras."

"I thought you were full of sea-longing."

"I am, but I do wish to wander for old times' sake."

"Old? You never admitted to being old."

Thranduil scowled, hating the fact that this time, it was Thorontur winning the argument. At this rate, he will never go.

"You cannot simply enter Edoras and announce that you would like to stay-"

"I am king. I do as I please."

"You only admit to being king when it suits your purpose." Thorontur said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I was merely cursing the idiocy running in the blood of Oropher's heir."

"Careful, I am your king."

"I am actually your nanny." Thorontur corrected. Thranduil scowled again.

"We are going to Rohan."

"No, we are not."

"Aye, we are."

Thorontur muttered something else under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I was merely cursing the stubbornness of foolish heirs!"

"I knew you would see it my way." Thranduil said. And Thorontur sighed.

oOo

_Edoras,_

_Rohan,_

"What a beautiful place!" Thranduil said.

The lands stretched out in front of them, the city of Edoras clearly visible on its hill. The greenery, dotted with grey stones and hilly flowers.

"Stop admiring the beauty and let us get to it while we still can." Thorontur said wearily.

"Why, what are you talking about?"

"You know what it is."

"Sometimes, I do not understand you. One moment you are constantly thinking about the Sea, and the next you suddenly possess an urge to irritate some poor Man."

"Old age often is rather dull," Thranduil said. Before Thorontur could retort, Thranduil added, "Like you."

Thorontur scowled.

"I will have you know I am perfectly capable of having my own source of entertainment."

"Which are nowhere as near as 'fun' as mine are," Thranduil returned.

"Oh, but I am going to enjoy this one, you know."

"Really? Why ever so?

"For the mere fact that you are going to play with the boy before you eat him," Thorontur said. Thranduil laughed.

"We ride!" Thranduil called over his shoulder before prodding his horse to a canter.

"Well at least there are no trees here for you to wage war against, Sire!" Thorontur shouted over the thundering hooves.

"Oh shut up!"

oOo

_Edoras,_

_Rohan._

Thorontur was right. They had taken the Rohirrim by surprise.

One of the many advisors of Éomer, all of whom were carefully handpicked and honestly concerned for the welfare of the people, was waiting for them, looking very nervous. Thranduil felt the tendrils of devilish glee grip his heart. After the initial set of greetings, the Man looked at them curiously.

"My lords," The new advisor said. "We were not expecting you."

"I apologize for the inconvenience." Thranduil said, inclining his head. "We merely decided to stop by before heading on. After this I intend to set sail."

"Ah," the Man said. "Well, then, we are even more honoured for being your hosts in your final travels."

"Yes, thank you." Thranduil said, causing the poor Man to blink. That was not supposed to be the answer! Thranduil was supposed to return the honour!

It was in private that Thorontur finally elbowed him hard in his ribs.

"Ai! What was that for?" Thranduil demanded, rubbing his side.

"Stop intimidating every Man you meet!" Thorontur snapped, scowling at the younger Elf, who was, in rank, higher than him.

"I was not intimidating him," Thranduil protested, before pausing. "Well, if he does get intimidated then it is better for me. Besides," Thranduil slowly grinned. Thorontur narrowed his eyes at him in suspicion. "You are getting far too forward with me, advisor." Thranduil responded thoughtfully, still rubbing his aching ribs. "You cannot possibly be missing me when I am gone, now, would you?"

"Valar deliver me from the House of Oropher," Thorontur muttered, throwing his hands towards the ceiling as he turned on his heel.

"Close the door behind you, there is a good advisor!"

"_I hardly think the women would mind!" _Thorontur called over his shoulder, slipping into Sindarin.

"_That is precisely what I am afraid of!"_

oOo

_Edoras,_

_Rohan,_

It was near evening when they were given audience with the King and Queen. Both of them greeted him pleasantly, though they were somewhat wary.

"Forgive me," Éomer said. "I would have been in attendance had I known that you intended to come to the Mark."

"Oh, it was simply a decision, made on the spur of the moment." Thranduil said smoothly, ignoring the crestfallen looks on the both the royals' faces before they immediately changed it to politer looks. "How fares your son?"

"He is well," Lothíriel answered. "He spends time in Aldburg, with the Lord Elfhelm for company."

"Well, isn't that splendid?" Thranduil said warmly. This was all just idle chatter. The fun was supposed to begin later."

"There will be dinner on your behalf this very evening." Éomer said.

"You honour me, Éomer King."

Dinner was, indeed, a splendid affair. Thorontur ruined it by colliding his elbow with his.

"Stop," Thorontur commented. "Before the king kills himself out of fright from the looks you keep giving him."

"Legolas wanted me to bounce him around, and that is precisely what I am doing."

"No, you are taking fun out of it."

"Well, I have to make some form of entertainment with this delicious food. Why in Arda do Legolas and his comrades find this spicy? I find the food to be perfect tasteful," Thranduil dug in his plate with relish.

"That is to say nothing for your taste," Thorontur muttered beside him. But the advisor's words were nothing, since he had cleaned his plate completely. "Sire," he said warningly when Thranduil presumed staring at the king without blinking his eyes. That was how Thranduil managed to cow many a merchants, Mannish advisors, and the master of Lake-town himself to submission by the endless abyss of two grey eyes staring at them.

"You did not try this last time, Thorontur. Try it now."

"You are doing enough for the both of us."

"What a dreadful bore! I cannot imagine what fun father had with you."

"That is because our acquaintance did not have anything to do with 'fun'."

"Humph! You are a disappointment."

"Sometimes I wonder if he even managed to pass some form of sanity to you." Thorontur muttered to him. "And sometimes I wonder how you managed to keep the forest into control without burning it down."

It was a wrong thing to say. Thorontur had meant in the jest, but Thranduil's playful though fatherly smile faltered. His eyes shadowed.

"Sometimes I wonder myself too," Thranduil said quietly. No more fun was to be had that dinner, and Éomer gratefully got himself a break from Thranduil's mischiefs.

oOo

_Edoras,_

_Rohan,_

"Let us go and see if we can do some sparring," Thranduil announced.

"Here? In this heat?"

"Oh, come! We have faced worse!"

"No. You have. Go and leave me in peace."

"As your king, I command you."

Thorontur sighed heavily and got up.

"As my king wishes."

"Oh, do not look so forlorn. It might be some fun."

The Men were not amused when they appeared. But they were not offended. They just seemed… wary. Still, Thranduil with his group of Elves taking the practicing rings was certainly something. And what followed next even more so. The speed at which the Elves moved was exemplary. The practice swords moved with precision and were beautiful as it were deadly. The heat effected Elves as it did Men, and they too sweated profusely. Éomer had unfortunately not yet appeared. He was in the council chambers, sorting out the matters of the state. Éothain had taken his duty beside the Elves, communicating with them the whole time. When Thranduil had finished sparring and was wiping seat off his brow, Éothain came up to him.

"Is there any other weapon you would like to practice?" Éothain asked him. Thorontur immediately stepped forward to be on the same level as his king.

"Why not shoot?" Thorontur said. His quick words caught Thranduil off-guard and he looked at Thorontur. It was a mistake. As soon as he did, he realized the Elf was repaying him for dragging him out in the heat.

"I do not see why not." Éothain said. "Perhaps we will learn some tricks from you."

"Very," Thorontur agreed, leaving no room for Thranduil to argue. Thranduil shot him a scowl, and Thorontur shot him a serene smile.

A half an hour later, Thranduil found himself standing a few feet away from a target, with a weapon he detested in his hands. He had shot the bow a few times and as an Elf it would be unseemly to miss his own target, but he was not as exemplary as his Rangers were.

"Go on, Sire." Thorontur said over his shoulder. "Show them what you have."

"Careful, Thorontur, I might be as terrible as you believe and I might expect to shoot you accidentally… even if I have to turn completely on my feet to do it."

Thorontur chuckled and gave him a friendly thump over his shoulder before stepping back.

"Mark!" The advisor called. After a few rounds of archery, they made it back to Thorontur.

"Oh, he could do it blindfolded too."

Thranduil turned his head and looked at Thorontur sharply. The Elf only smiled back.

"There really is not any necessity-"Éothain started to say.

"Nonsense!" Thorontur said. "Give us a blindfold and let us do it that way."

Éothain, poor Man, looked like an insect wedged between too powerful rocks. Both Thorontur and Thranduil stared at one another unblinkingly. But Thranduil was sweating from the fighting he did in the practicing ring. The perspiration dipped into his eyes and he blinked, making Thorontur smirk.

Thranduil was by no means lax when it came to training. Oropher had been a strict father in that aspect.

"You will not be able to protect anyone if you do not keep yourself fit," Oropher used to caution and Thranduil had taken his words to heart. But while he did not tire, he certainly did perspire freely in the sweltering heat of the sun.

Thorontur was openly grinning when Thranduil walked to him.

"You are right," the advisor said. "This is fun!"

"You are cruel," Thranduil muttered to his advisor.

There was a hose that the Men used after some rigorous training and that was where Thranduil went, a gleeful advisor following close behind. Before he reached for his shirt, however, Thranduil realized the other Elf was standing close within hand's reach. Thorontur really needed to learn not to stand close to danger.

Thranduil grabbed his friend in work by the collar and pulled him into the spurting cold water.

"Oh, I am sorry," Thranduil said, not sounding the least bit sorry. "I truly did not intend to do that!"

"Juvenile," Thorontur hissed. Thranduil tutted.

"Now, now, name-calling is not becoming of an advisor, particularly of such high rank as yours!"

In spite of himself, Thorontur laughed.

oOo

_Edoras,_

_Rohan,_

The Sea-longing kept him awake, tugging on his heartstrings.

Pulling on a light shirt over his trousers, he made his way barefoot outside. The world was silent and the night was bright with stars. And he found, just like in the previous trip to Edoras, that he was not alone.

"We really should stop meeting like this." Thranduil said. Éomer started out of his thoughts. He, too, seemed to have come out bed, dressed in light shirt and trousers, his golden hair tussled.

"I hope there was no problem in the rooms provided to you."

"The rooms were fine," Thranduil said. He stood beside Éomer, leaning against the great pillar just like the younger king was doing. He tilted his head up to the sky, closing his eyes and basking in the light of the full moon. "It is said that when the Sun rose it brought great confusion among the Elves." Thranduil said, enjoying the moonlight. "And it grieved them when they no longer saw the stars. But then the Sun set and the stars shone much more brightly in the sky."

"You did not witness the ascent of the Sun?"

"I was born after it." Thranduil replied. Fresh gust of air blew against him, caressing his hair and his cheeks.

"My advisor said that these will be your last travels."

"He speaks correctly."

"Will you never return?"

"I do not know." Thranduil said, opening his eyes and looking at the king. "The thought of Aman appeals me. But we Elves will always be connected to Arda Marred." He smiled. "It is our home. We were born here. We have lived here. But our time is now at an end. One day we will come again, but for the moment, the Men will rule."

Éomer leaned back fully on the pillar behind them.

"Does it worry you? That the Men will leave here?"

Thranduil paused. It did worry him, to be honest. He knew the depth of evil a Man could harbour in his heart. There were conceited Men. There were Men with greed for fame, power and wealth and would do anything to acquire them. There were Men who slithered like snakes on a floor and then there were Men strong and uncorrupted like Estel. And then there were Men who were honest and fierce like Éomer.

"I do," Thranduil said honestly. "But if there are people like you, then I am content. There is hope left in Men."

"I did not think I would gain your approval after everything that has happened."

"Remember to keep the past in the past." Thranduil reminded him. "What happened between you and my son had its consequences but both of you reconciled after it and your country became stronger in the end. Your son is well and you are well-loved. That is all that you need. As for Legolas, he places more trust in you than I did at first. And Legolas' trust is not often misplaced."

"That is a great compliment to hear."

Thranduil smiled.

oOo

_Edoras,_

_Rohan,_

They had stayed for three blissful days. Thranduil and Thorontur managed to form a flimsy truce and kept the silent mischiefs and banter to the minimum, much to everyone's silent relief.

"On the behalf of my company as well as myself, I thank you for your hospitality." Thranduil said to King Éomer on the platform of the Golden Hall. Thorontur rolled his eyes behind Éomer before stepping forward and taking his place beside Thranduil.

"We further apologize again for any inconvenience we caused." Thorontur said. "It is good to know that while our people leave the Hither Shores, Arda will be in good hands."

"In the words of the Halflings, it will be indeed a pity to see such fair people leave Arda."

"Yes," Thranduil said brightly, jovially. Éomer blinked. He had not expected such a surprising turn of conversation. "It will be. Now the world will be much more boorish without us. Splendid weather for traveling. Farewell." With that Thranduil turned on his heel and made down the steps.

"Farewell," Éomer said belatedly. Behind the Rohirric King, other Men looked just as bewildered by Thranduil's sudden change. Naturally, it was on Thorontur to smooth things over.

"Sea-longing," Thorontur announced, placing his hands behind his back. "It does strange things to an Elf." He could have found a more elegant excuse, but his own heart tugged towards mischief. Staying around with that Thranduil son of Oropher was NOT healthy. "You could say," the corners of Thorontur's lips tugged mercilessly upwards but he managed to keep a straight face, "You could say he is a little touched in the head, curable only be crossing the Sea." After they exchanged farewells, Thorontur met Thranduil waiting for him at the foot of the platform stairs, with a raised brow directed at the advisor.

"I heard that." Thranduil said, his voice trembling with hidden laughter. "Why in Arda did you make your own king looking like a raving madman?"

"It is not as if you plan to stay. Once you leave, centuries will pass and this whole place will turn into dust!"

"I knew the Thorontur who always looked at the bleak side of things was in there somewhere. But why me?"

"Oh hush, I told you I like to make my own entertainment."

It had been a week later when they came close to their forest. When they made camp, Thranduil sat with his advisor by the campfire. Thranduil stared into the flames, feeling oddly empty and restless.

"Do you think we can stop by some Mannish settlement or some Mannish town?" He asked suddenly.

"No." Thorontur snapped.

**~S~**

**Author's Note:**

Please leave a review!


End file.
